Equestrias Forever
by Mike Staley
Summary: Something is destroying Equestrias from different universes one after the other. A sole unicorn will put together a team comprised of ponies from different worlds to stop the destruction of everything. But what is causing the end of all these worlds? And can this team manage to come together to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

She snuck through the dark cave, retracing steps she'd taken many times. She couldn't see anything but nothing along this path ever changed. There would be a hole three steps ahead and a rock hanging shortly after. She easily traversed past them and came closer to her target. She knew her mother would kill her for this, but she had to see the outside world.

She'd been born in the caves, her parents survivors of the initial attack by the monster known as Tirek. They'd told her of his malevolent destruction, absorbing the power of every pony he came across. A few had tried to resist him but he had struck them down without mercy. The ones who managed to escape him had made colonies in the caves around Equestria.

The only light she had ever seen came from candles and the small bit of magic unicorns still possessed. But she longed to see natural light from the sun. Elders had told her about it in stories and she imagined the beautiful sight it must have been.

Her wings twitched in anticipation. There was a guard station ahead and behind it, everything she'd ever dreamed of. It had taken a lot of work preparing for this. Finding a guard that was more lenient, convincing him to let her pass, and negotiating how long she would be allowed out there before he would make her go back. It wasn't as much time as she would have liked but at least she was getting something.

She got to the guard post and announced her presence. "Hey. It's me, Emerald Zip."

The guard stepped forward and began a clearly rehearsed speech.

"Past this door you'll go 50 feet to the exit. You have ten minutes. Don't go far and if you see Tirek, you come back in immediately."

Emerald was quick to agree. He'd given her these rules when he agreed to let her see the outside world. Now she was moments away from a dream come true. She spoke the rules to herself again as she began to move, mostly for his benefit. If he didn't think she took them seriously, he might not trust her to follow them.

Suddenly, he stopped her. "Are you really sure you want to do this? It's not going to look like the stories said. Tirek's slaves control the weather and the land just enough to survive so they can serve him longer. The world out there is a nasty place."

She knew he was right but she didn't care. She's already resolved herself to how unpleasant it could be and had no intention of turning back now. She made her way down the tunnel towards the sliver of light at the entrance.

She got to the rock covering the door, put on the sunglasses she'd been given, and pushed her way out. Light began to flood the tunnel as the rock moved out of the way. Even with the sunglasses, Emerald had to squint from her first time in the sun. Having grown up in dark caves, it wasn't surprising. She stayed at the entrance for a few minutes until her eyes finally adjusted.

She gasped in awe at the sights in front of her. There weren't a lot of trees but the ones she saw made such a beautiful view. She spread her wings and let the breeze wave over them. She had never learned to fly but that didn't hinder the wonderful feeling of her feathers blowing around.

Finally, she started to move out into the grass. She'd only made it a few feet out when another pegasus suddenly swooped down in front of her. Her rainbow mane was tattered and she was missing some patches of her blue coat.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked Emerald, a look of fear on her face.

Emerald tried to answer but she was so caught off guard, the words wouldn't come out. Instead she just stood there, her mouth agape.

"Listen, kid, Tirek's on his way here so you'd better not be."

She pushed Emerald behind a tree as they could feel the tremors of Tirek's footsteps. Emerald felt herself starting to hyperventilate. She was regretting the whole thing now. She just wanted to be back in the cave with her mother. These sights didn't seem worth it with that monstrous centaur coming ever closer.

The pegasus put a hoof around her. "It'll be ok. Just stay hidden and he'll never know you're here."

Emerald started to calm down until she got her first look at the evil ruler of the world. She'd always heard he was giant but this was more than she could ever have imagined. His red and black body towered above the mountains surrounding the area. Tirek kicked past the trees in front of him, looking around.

"What's he doing?" Emerald whispered.

"He felt a surge of magic out here. He came to investigate it."

They watched as he looked around, trying to find the source. Suddenly, the sky turned red. All three looked up in surprise. The few clouds quickly dissipated as a small light seemed to be visible and growing in the sky. Emerald could barely breath as tears began to form in her eyes.

The light continued to grow, a flood of pure white. Tirek roared in anger and fired a beam of energy at the light. It did nothing as the light continued to grow, enveloping the entire sky. Tirek fired another beam but in moments, he was also absorbed.

The blue pegasus hugged Emerald close as the light expanded further, covering more area and finally surrounding the two ponies. As everything went white around her, Emerald lamented the fact that her first day in the outside was also her last.

\- - -

Far away from the world stood a unicorn surrounded by crystal globes, each one showing a different world. He watched Emerald's world end as the globe went black. He'd watched many Equestria's die over the past several weeks but it never became any easier. He turned away, tears rolling down his cheek.

"Why do you keep watching the worlds die?"

He turned to see an old unicorn enter the room, his horn glowing, carrying a set of papers.

"You've been facing all that destruction, Tsu, Equestria after Equestria. There's nothing you can do so why watch?"

Tsunami Blue turned back to the globes. "It strengthens my resolve. I can never let myself forget what we're fighting for." He looked at the papers still floating over the old unicorn's head. "Is it ready?"

"Yes. The transporter is active and I have the list of ponies we need."

They both turned back to the globes, knowing this could be their one chance to stop the ultimate destruction of hundreds of Equestrias.


	2. Chapter 2

Equestria 2...

Tsunami had not been sure what to expect when being transported to different worlds but as the lightning and energy subsided, settling him in a mountain overlooking the war torn land, he felt like he was going to throw up. He wasn't sure if it was the sudden movements or the paranoia that he was going to end up inside out but he hoped it wouldn't take him long to adjust given how many trips he knew were ahead.

Below the mountain, Tsunami's appearance had not even been noticed for the battle raging between the armies of Princess Celestia and King Sombra. In the beginning, Celestia's subjects felt sympathy for the Crystal ponies being forced to fight for Sombra. However, as time passed and the war grew longer, those feeling were replaced by a desperation to win and then, by hatred.

Tsunami looked around the battlefield to find his target. His master had told him that he would land right where he needed to meet the first recruit and avoid drawing too much attention from other ponies. The last thing he needed was to have a bunch of ponies asking questions and hindering the mission.

In the distance, he spotted the pony he was there for. She was covered in armor with the exception of one blue wing. Her other wing was metallic, no doubt lost during the war. She was battling a rival pegasus in the air as she tried to get to the Crystal Commander in hopes of ending the battle.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a firework shooting towards her. She pulled back and was able to avoid getting hit, but the light blinded her, allowing her opponent to send her flying right towards the mountain. She landed not far from Tsunami and was almost immediately back to her feet. Before she could charge back into the battle, he jumped in front of her.

"Rainbow Dash, I need to speak with you now." He insisted.

She ignored him and started to fly back up but he used his magic to freeze her in place.

"I'm sorry." Tsunami started. "But I must insist."

Rainbow struggled to break free. "I don't have time for this! They need me!"

"Every last pony down there and every pony in the world is going to die. If you want to prevent that, he need to listen to me."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, still struggling.

"Something is out there, destroying worlds and yours is on the list. If you stay here, nothing survives. If you come with me, there's a chance we can save your world and many others."

Rainbow stopped struggling and looked at him, clearly believing he was insane. This made her nervous since she couldn't do anything while he had her held. Her best bet was to agree with him until a chance came to take him out and get back to the fight. She just hoped it wouldn't keep her out of the battle too long.

Tsunami arched and eyebrow. "You don't believe a word I'm saying, do you?"

"No, I do." She lied, wishing she were a better actress. "I'm completely prepared to abandon Princess Celestia to fight some unknown evil and save the universe."

Tsunami just looked at her dryly and pulled out the trigger for the transporter. A few moments later, the energy and lightning appeared again, engulfing the two ponies before disappearing, leaving no trace of either of them.

They reappeared in the hall of globes and Tsunami stumbled a bit. The move wasn't as bad the second time but it still made him a little nauseous. Rainbow, meanwhile was on the ground, her eyes spinning. Once she regained her composure, she looked around in amazement.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"These globes show all the different worlds. The black ones are Equestrias that have already been destroyed."

Rainbow looked at the globes in awe before she spotted her own. She couldn't believe it. Clear as day, she could see the battle she'd just been a part of. It was almost too much for her to take. All these worlds so different from her own, yet so similar.

She turned back to Tsunami. "How is this possible?"

"I believe I can answer that best."

The answer had come, not from Tsunami but from the old unicorn, now standing at the doorway.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Starswirl. I'm from the first world that was destroyed. I was a master wizard, convinced of my own greatness. That is, until the day I met her.

"She wouldn't give me her identity and she kept her face covered but I could tell quickly how intelligent she was. While experimenting with a spell, she had discovered another world. It didn't take her long to realize how many alternate versions of Equestria were out there. But it was too much for her to take and she vowed to destroy them all and create a new one that fit her view of what Equestria should be.

"She wanted me to help her with my magic. Naturally, I said no and tried to stop her. Unfortunately, she was too powerful for me. When she left me alive, i began researching how I could defeat her, but I could find no way on my own so I went to seek help from Princess Celestia. I was too late. The unicorn had drained not only her magic but her life as well, making herself even more powerful.

"I realized that to stop her, I would need help so I began studying how to travel between the worlds so I could recruit other ponies. That's when I found this place. It's a pocket world hidden in between two other worlds. I managed to get here just before she destroyed our world."

Rainbow was in shock. How could any pony be so evil and so powerful. Even Sombra, for his desires for power, didn't want to destroy everything. But for one pony to have the power and willingness to just end the world. For the first time in her life, this was a fight that scared her. But she'd been chosen for a reason and she was going to do whatever it took to save all the Equestrias.

"So what do we do now?" She inquired.

Tsunami stepped forward. "You and I are going to recruit the rest of our team. As different as you are from the Rainbow Dash's of these other worlds, it should be easier to convince them to join us. We'll start in Equestria 1 with Twilight Sparkle."

Rainbow arched and eyebrow. "Who?"


	3. Chapter 3

Equestria 1

Twilight sat down before a pile of books. Her princess duties had kept her pretty busy but now she had some free time and planned to make the most of it by catching up with sone reading. She'd given Spike the day off and really hoped it wouldn't lead to another incident like the one with Applejack.

She pushed those thoughts from her mind though. She'd been looking forward to this break for weeks and nothing was going to spoil it for her. But her live was never that easy.

Before she could even crack open her first book she was interrupted by a flash of light and sounds of a crash from the next room. No one else was in the castle. She rushed to investigate.

She entered the kitchen to find two ponies amidst a pile of pots and pans on the floor. One of them, a pegasus, was covered in armor and wearing a helmet. The other, a unicorn, did not have his face covered but she had no idea who he was.

"I apologize for the mess, Princess." The unicorn said, stepping forward. "Our aim was slightly off."

Twilight stepped forward to meet him. "Who are you two? How did you get in here? And what do you want?"

"My name is Tsunami Blue and I need your help."

Tsunami explained the whole story which Twilight found fascinating but pretty unbelievable. All this stuff about alternate worlds and a unicorn with the power to destroy them? It didn't seem very likely.

Finally, she raised a hoof to stop him. "Listen, I've seen some crazy things in my life but this is a bit much. I assume you wouldn't come to me, telling this fantastic story, without sone proof."

Tsunami smiled. "Of course, Princess. My proof is her."

He was pointing to the pegasus standing to the side. At his urging, she removed her helmet and Twilight gasped.

"Rainbow?!"

It was Indeed her friend Rainbow Dash, but she was different. She was missing a wing and a chunk of her ear was gone. Her hair was completely different as well. Not the color, but the style. She'd just seen Rainbow this morning and she was the same Pony she'd always been. It didn't make sense, unless...

"It's true." Twilight sat down in shock over this new revelation. After a moment though, her mind began to work and she started circling Rainbow, questions pouring out of her mouth.

"What happened to your wing? What's your world like? What am I like there?"

Before she could continue, Rainbow raised a hoof, creating a bit of distance between them.

"Listen," she said. "I'm sure you're a great pony and all. The alicorn thing is kind of awesome too but I've never seen you before. I've never even met a Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight turned back to Tsunami who began to explain.

"In her world you never left Canterlot. When the Crystal War started, you put your mind to use planning strategies but you never went to Ponyville. So you never met Rainbow Dash or any of your other friends."

Twilight looked down, dejectedly and imagined her life without her friends. Then she though of her world ending snd never seeing any of them again. She couldn't let that happen and vowed to do everything in her power to ensure it wouldn't.

"I'll help in any way I can." She declared.

Tsunami smiled. "Excellent. Then we shouldn't waste any time. Our next recruit awaits."

"Who are we getting this time?" Rainbow asked.

"A truly strong pony. The strongest there is."

Equestria 71

The three pony team landed inside a small lab in the heart of Maretropolis. Twilight had been excited to visit another world but after the trip she just wanted to curl up in a ball from the sickness she felt.

"So who are we looking for here?" Asked Rainbow who had already begun adjusting to the travel.

"There's a scientist here by the name of Spruce Spanner." Tsunami explained. "She's going to be very useful, both in her knowledge and her fighting ability."

Rainbow chuckled. "What good is an egghead in a fight?"

Twilight, getting back on her hooves glared at her.

"Miss Spanner is not your average scientist. When she gets angry-"

Before Tsunami could finish, the door to the lab opened and a grey coated pegasus stepped in. She stopped short when she saw the visitors. This was the new recruit.

Tsunami stepped forward and started his very familiar explanation. However, before he could get very far into it, another portal opened and a new group of ponies appeared. Both Spruce and the team were surprised. Before any of them could react, the new ponies attacked.

Rainbow, accustomed to war, was quickly in the air fighting back, Tsunami was also quick to enter the fray while Twilight began firing energy beams from her horn. Spruce, still not certain what was happening, backed away. There was a lot of important equipment in here and she didn't want to risk getting angry and making it worse.

Two pegasi attacked Rainbow in the air but she easily dispatched them before heading to the ground to help Spruce who was getting cornered by a few of the attackers.

Tsunami and Twilight stood flank to flank fighting off another group. It didn't long for the aggressors to realize despite having the numbers, they were outclassed. Two of them managed to grab Spruce as another reopened the portal. They tried to drag her into it but Rainbow pulled her free as they went through.

As things calmed down, Twilight turned to Tsunami. "What was that?"

"I guess we're not the only ones recruiting help. Most likely they wanted to get her away from us."

Spruce looked around at the mess that her lab was after the fight and sighed. It would take her forever to get everything cleaned up, not to mention fixing the equipment that got broken. Finally she turned to the others.

"Thank you for helping me but I still don't fully understand what's happening here."

Tsunami finished his explanation and invited her to join them in trying to save the worlds. With everything she'd already seen, she didn't hesitate to agree.

"I should call the other Power Ponies." She said. "They'll be glad to help."

Tsunami shook his head. "That's not a good idea. I don't want to take a lot of ponies out of each world. Besides, your city still needs at least some of its heroes, right?"

She hesitantly agreed and they prepared to leave for the next target. But clearly they weren't alone in their preparation for the battle ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Equestria ?

In the throne room of Canterlot Castle, the unicorn behind the destruction of so many worlds sat planning her next move. She had just returned from her latest trip and was taking time to adjust to all the magic she had absorbed from it. Soon she would select another world and be that much closer to her goal.

At that point another pony entered the room. She had an orange coat and when she spoke, her southern drawl was incredibly evident. Her name was Applejack. She had been a simple farmer before she was recruited for this crusade.

"Beta team came back, master. I reckon you're not gonna be happy." She proclaimed.

Her master didn't even look up. "They were unable to acquire the Rager?"

She nodded slowly but was surprised to see that her master didn't seem to be upset at all.

"I'm not surprised they didn't succeed." She said. "Getting ahold of Saddle Rager would've been very useful but the true purpose of the attack was to distract them."

Applejack was about to ask what she meant when another pony suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She had a deep blue coat and wild red mane. On her flank was a fedora and shades.

"This is Inside Scout." The Master explained. "I sent her along with the team to find out more about our enemy's plans."

"I was able to find and memorize the list of ponies they're looking for."

The Master smiled. This information would give them an advantage. She had no intention of underestimating Tsunami and his team and she already knew what to do with the list of ponies she now had access to.

Applejack stepped forward. "Begging your pardon, master, but if you think this Tsunami Blue is a threat to you, why don't you stop him right away?"

"Tsunami is very dangerous. Even at my current level of power I believe I would find him difficult. But with the information I now have, we can hinder him long enough for me to gain all the power I need to finish him once and for all."

Normally, the Master was the picture of composure. But Applejack could hear the contempt that entered her voice when she spoke of him. It was more than just the fact that he was trying to stop her. But she knew better than to ask. Some subjects were better left undiscussed.

Applejack left the room as Scout began recounting the information she had gathered.

Equestria 2364

Tsunami had just finished explaining everything. Before him sat an unusual trio. One was a kind faced pegasus named Fluttershy with a yellow coat and pink mane. The story had terrified her and what was being asked of them frightened her even more.

Next to her sat a draconequus, a mishmash of different creatures and a master of chaos known as Discord. He found the story amusing but disliked the idea of a pony trying to make everything normal.

Between them was a young earth pony with a pink coat. Her mane was purple and white, and her eyes had swirls in them. This was Screwball, the daughter of Discord and Fluttershy. She was also the one Tsunami wanted.

"But I don't understand." Fluttershy said, her voice quivering a bit. "She's just a child. Why does she have to be the one to go with you?"

Discord stepped forward. "Really, you're all making too big a deal out of this. Let me handle it. Whoever this pony is, I can turn her into acorn just like that."

"Unfortunately, not." Interrupted Tsunami. "She's learned how to counter chaos magic. If you faced her, she's destroy you just like she did the previous two versions of you she's already faced."

Discord sulked. He didn't like knowing anyone was more powerful than he was. He also shared his wife's concern for their daughter. Then a thought came to him.

"Wait. If she can't be beaten by chaos magic, why do you want Screwy?"

"Her chaos power will be useful in other ways but that's not why We want her help." Tsunami explained. "She has the best qualities of both of you. She has your power and creative mind but she also has Fluttershy's kind heart and strong character. It's that combination that I think can help us save all these worlds."

Discord seemed to be considering this but Fluttershy was still very reluctant. In her mind, she began coming up with reason after reason not to let this happen. Before she could express any of them, however, Twilight stepped forward.

"I know I'm not the Twilight from your world." She started. "I don't know what traits I share with her but I can say that I consider you one of my closest friends no matter what world you're from. I promise you, I will never let anything happen to your little filly."

Fluttershy could feel tears welling in eyes. She knew Twilight meant what she said. But still, this was her only daughter. How could she just let her go on such a dangerous journey?

"Can i say something?" Another voice broke through.

It was Screwball herself who had been sitting quietly, taking all the overwhelming information in. But now she felt she needed to speak for herself.

"You guys always taught me that I should help other ponies whenever I can. How can I not go with them when there are so many ponies who need help? I have to do this."

While she still hated to see her daughter in such a dangerous situation, Fluttershy couldn't help but feel proud of her bravery and caring. Finally, she nodded in agreement. Screwball joined the others who turned to Tsunami. He remove the transportation device from his saddle bag and passed it to Twilight.

"You'll find all the information on the next target in the transporter. Find her and I'll join you. I need to speak with Discord and then I'll use a second transporter to go for our sixth target."

Rainbow looked at him, confused. "Why are you going for this one alone?"

"Because the more of us there are," He began. "The harder it'll be to keep track of each other. My target is Queen Chrysalis."


	5. Chapter 5

Equestria 116

Tsunami wandered through the forest, a pair of goggles covering his eyes. He'd already met a group of ponies who questioned his identity. Not that he blamed them. The war with the changelings had made them very suspicious of anypony found alone.

Another pony was walking just a few steps behind him. Her name was Applejack. She was living in the village Tsunami appeared in and, upon learning who he was looking for, insisted on joining him. She didn't care what he said about needing the queen's abilities. Chrysalis couldn't be trusted and she was not about to let him go searching for her alone.

Tsunami had been opposed to her joining him. He didn't even like having to explain the situation to her. Ponies were prone to panic and the more of them knew about the situation, the harder it would be for him to complete his mission. Unfortunately, his calculations had been off and he'd appeared right in the middle of a village. Luckily, the village leader Zecora had used her mysterious abilities to verify his validity. But then Applejack insisted on coming with him to find Chrysalis.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rustling sound. Before either of them could react, a group of changelings descended upon them. The two ponies soon found themselves caged and being dragged to a nearby changeling camp. What looked like hundreds of changelings surrounded them before their leader stepped forward. She was much talker than the others, with a head of long, web like hair.

"I must admit," she began. "I never thought any of you ponies would be foolish enough to just wander the forest alone. But I guess natural selection always eliminates the weak minded first."

Tsunami ignored her taunting and looked around at the army surrounding them. Finally, he smiled and turned back to the front.

"Well how else was I supposed to get to you all. But you're not the one I want." He said before turning to a changeling in the middle of the crowd. "She is."

The changelings looked at each other, confused as he continued.

"These goggles counter changeling magic. You're not Queen Chrysalis. She is."

After a moment of surprise, the singled out changeling stepped forward and returned to her natural form as the true Chrysalis.

"I'm impressed." She said. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're both now my prisoners and I'm going to drain every bit of love you have."

"You might as well get it while you can before we're all destroyed."

Chrysalis stopped at this. She had no idea who this strange unicorn was but his bravado amused her. She listened as he told the story of the pony eliminating universe after universe. Then she did something unexpected. Instead of scoffing or disregarding his words, she merely asked a single question.

"Can you prove it?"

The other changelings began to argue, one specifically coming up to her.

"My queen." He began. "You're not really taking this seriously, are you?"

She turned to him. "I've maintained control and fear by learning not to underestimate any potential threat. This pony, if real, could pose a definite threat."

She released Tsunami and Applejack from the cage and stood before them as Tsunami pulled the transporter from his saddlebag.

Applejack put a hoof on his shoulder. "I'm coming with you, right? I don't trust her anymore than a fruit bat in an apple orchard and don't like leaving the fate of the world up to her."

"I insist that she come." Chrysalis added. "If this is a trick, whatever that little device does will happen to her as well."

Tsunami was hesitant but finally agreed. He gathered the three of them together and they teleported away.

. . .

Equestria 58

Twilight led her team through a dark, mountainous valley. Rainbow looked around cautiously. She wasn't particularly scared, just ready to fight should anything attack them. Spruce and Screwball were huddled close together, following the others.

"Are you sure the next member of the team is here?" Spruce asked, her voice shakey.

Twilight looked at the transporter again. "According to the coordinates she should be somewhere around here."

As they moved further in, Screwball began to notice something. It was getting darker, though it shouldn't be. There weren't any clouds in the sky. The stars were still in the same places they had been. It didn't even seem like the shadows from the mountains should be causing it to be getting as dark as it was.

Finally, she decided to speak up. "Is anyone else noticing that's it's getting weirdly dark all of a sudden?"

"Aww. Is the darkness bothering you, little one?"

Everyone jumped and looked around for the source of the voice. Suddenly a cloud of purple smoke floated into view before forming into a frightening pony. Her purple, star filled mane flowed around her. Her cutie mark, a group of diamonds flashed in contrast to her coat which was black as night.

"Rarity?" Twilight asked, nervously.

"Nightmare Rarity if you please." Came the response.

Twilight turned to the others who were equally taken aback. Finally, she cleared her throat and began explaining why they were there. As she spoke, the area around them continued to get darker making everypony even more nervous.

Suddenly, a thick layer of black aura shot from Nightmare's horn, covering them all before they could even react. The ponies began to have visions of their greatest nightmares run through their heads. Nightmare laughed, enjoying the looks of fear and torment on their faces. However, that enjoyment ended when she noticed a change happening.

Spruce's nightmare had become to much for her and she started losing control. Her cries of terror began to change to deep growls of anger. Her coat was darkening and she was beginning to grow. Within moments, she was no longer Spruce Spanner, but the massive Saddle Rager.

Nightmare backed away in shock as the giant pony roared in fury. This broke the spell she had on the others, allowing them to regain their senses. Nightmare ran for it, Rager right behind her.

"We need to stop her before she kills Rarity!" Yelled Twilight, trying in vain to telekinetically hold her back.

Rainbow grabbed Rager, trying to stop her, but the angry monster easily threw her off. Screwball was next, forming a brick box around Saddle Rager but she slammed through it like it wasn't even there.

Nightmare made a wrong turn in her desperation and found herself caught in a dead end with Saddle Rager looming not far away. She let out another roar and charged at the dream master.

Suddenly, a tiny kitten jumped in front of Nightmare Rarity and Saddle Rager stopped, her eyes widening. The kitten meowed softly and looked up with big eyes. Rager smiled and began to shrink back down to her normal size. A few moments later she was back to normal Spruce.

Rainbow, still a little dazed ran over. "What just happened?"

The kitten began to morph as well, changing into Chrysalis. Tsunami and Applejack came beside her.

"I see the recruiting went well." Tsunami said.

Spruce looked around, embarrassed by what had happened. The others gathered together as Tsunami walked over to a still shocked Nightmare Rarity.

"You might be better off working with us." He said. "I know I wouldn't want to be on her bad side."

She glared at him, angered at being made to look weak but knowing what would happen if she argued. Finally, she scoffed and went to join the others.

Tsunami stood before the group to speak. "We've got one more left to get. I want all of you to head back to the pocket world. The last girl is a different species entirely and we would stand out quite a bit."

With that, he transported away as the others made their way back to Starswirl, none of them noticing inside Scout watching them from the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

The team arrived back in the pocket world, ready for the next stage of the plan. However, there was some tension, as both Chrysalis and Nightmare Rarity were untrusted by the others. But even between the two of them, Chrysalis was receiving the most distrust as Applejack had not taken her eyes off the queen since they'd left their world.

"Please stop looking at me like that. You're frightening me." Chrysalis said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Applejack didn't respond but just continued glaring at her. Chrysalis responded with a sinister smile. Twilight stepped between them just in case either were planning to start a fight.

It was then that they noticed a downtrodden Starswirl entering the room. He looked at Rainbow Dash and sighed.

"I'm so sorry."

For a moment, she looked confused at his words until realization kicked in. Her eyes widened and she ran to the globe of her world only to find it blackened out. She slammed her hoof on the floor, fighting back tears.

"I should've been there." She groaned.

"What good would that have done?" Asked Rarity. "You'd have been destroyed like everypony else there."

Rainbow knew this was true but was not in the mood to hear this. She started towards the master of nightmares who seemed almost as eager to start a fight as Chrysalis had been. Before any such fight could begin, however, Spruce and Screwball stepped between them. After a moment, Rainbow turned and went to a corner of the room. Rarity smirked until Spruce turned to her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." She said.

With her soft voice, most would've struggled to taker her seriously. Nightmare Rarity, however, remembered all too well what had happened a short time ago. She backed off, irritated at how weak she felt against that timid pegasus.

Screwball walked over to Rainbow and, after a moment, spoke up.

"I can't bring back your world, but you're welcomed to live in mine."

Rainbow couldn't help but smile at the kindness of this young pony.

"Thanks, kid." She said, ruffling Screwball's mane.

At that point Tsunami appeared before them with their final team mate. She was completely different from the others, standing on two legs. She had no fur covering her bright pink skin and a face much shorter than any of the others. Everypony looked at her in confusion with the exception of Twilight whose eyes lit up in recognition.

"Pinkie!" She yelled, running to give her friend a hug as best she could with their different sizes and shapes.

Indeed it was her friend Pinkie Pie, a human from Canterlot high. After a moment, Twilight backed up at looked at Pinkie.

"How do you still look like this? I thought when you came to our world, you changed into a pony form."

"Maybe it's the portal in the statue that makes us change." Pinkie suggested. "Plus, we're technically not in your world here."

As they talked, Starswirl noticed Screwball looking at the globes, her brow furrowed in thought. He went over to join her.

"Something on you mind, my child?" He asked.

She continued to look at the globes as she answered. "I can't help but wonder how we're going to save all these worlds if we don't know where she's going to attack next."

"I admit even I don't know. Her attacks seem completely random."

Spruce heard them talking and came to the globes as well. She knew there had to be some pattern. Nopony would randomly choose a world to destroy without knowing what would be waiting on that world. It was just a matter of figuring the pattern out.

"Do you have a list of the worlds in the order they were hit?" She inquired.

"That's a good idea." Twilight commented, joining them. "If we can go over that along with any information about the worlds, we might be able to find her next target before she gets there."

Starswirl nodded and went to retrieve the information as Rainbow looked again at her dark globe. She still couldn't help feeling that she could've stop its destruction if she'd been there. But in the end, she knew that was only her pride and despair speaking to her. But after a moment, her resolve kicked in. She may not have been able to save her world, but she could make sure no one else had to lose theirs.

Starswirl gave the papers to Twilight who began looking over them along with Spruce and Tsunami. Chrysalis and Nightmare Rarity slunk over to a corner to share stories of the terrors they'd caused ponies as Applejack continued to watch them. Screwball was enraptured listening to Pinkie Pie talk about her world while Rainbow paced, waiting for the next bit of action.

After a few minutes, Twilight spoke up. "Everypony, I know where she's going next."


	7. Chapter 7

Equestria 64

Screwball flew through the air, her swirled eyes scanning the ground below. Tsunami had said they were looking for three large totems that were used to absorb the planet's magic. If they could find them and prevent their use, the world could be saved.

The other members of the team were also searching around different parts of the world to find the totems. Then Tsunami would transport them together and plan their attack.

Suddenly, she heard Spruce's voice through the communication device in her ear.

"I think I found them. Three large, silver towers just outside the Everfree forest."

A few moments later, the group had been transported back together, looking at the totems from within the forest area. Several ponies were around the totems, getting them ready and watching for any curious passing individuals who might get in the way.

"Alright. Here's the plan." Tsunami started. "Nightmare Rarity, you'll get the main guard out of the way while Chrysalis takes his place. Chrysalis, your job is to make sure they don't start the machine. Twilight and Rainbow, when the action starts, I need you to defend against air attacks. Pinkie, use your explosives to make a hole in the center machine. Applejack, I'm gonna need you to cover me while I use the hole Pinkie makes to fully deactivate the totems. Screwball, the enemies are going to be all over the place. Have fun with them."

"What about me?" Asked Spruce.

He held up his hoof a moment before sending Rarity and Chrysalis to start their part of the mission.

The guard was looking around intently, ready for just about anything. Unfortunately for him, that didn't include the blackness that suddenly dragged him away before he could make a sound. Chrysalis, now disguised as the guard, quickly took his place. She moved closer to distract the ponies setting the totems up.

Seeing the first part of the plan working, Tsunami turned to Spruce.

"You do realize if this planet gets destroyed, every innocent creature on it will also get destroyed, right?"

Spruce knew this was true but it hadn't really occurred to her until he brought it up. Her eyes began to fill with rage as she started growing. Within moments, Saddle Rager was standing among them, looking to smash something.

"Go get 'em." Tsunami said, pointing to the ponies guarding the totems.

Rager charged forward, swatting a group of ponies away with a single blow. This was the signal to start as everyone began their part of the mission.

Rainbow and Twilight took to the air, engaging the pegasi already up there before they could recover from the shock of seeing the massive Saddle Rager. Rainbow used her military training to quickly move from one enemy to the next, taking them out with ease. Twilight had to admire her skill but knew she didn't have time to slack of herself, firing a beam of energy to knock an opponent out of the sky.

Screwball was floating above a group of confused ponies thrashing around in the chocolate milk lake she had created underneath them. After a moment, she realized something was missing. With a though, she had whipped cream raining down into the lake.

"That filly's crazy!" One of the swimming ponies yelled.

Her eyes lit up in anger. "I'm not crazy! I'm Screwball!"

She telekinetically lifted the pony out of the lake and sat him on the ground before creating a giant stuffed bear and dropping on him. She giggled as he struggled to get out from under it.

Pinkie side stepped as Rager ran by, three ponies hanging from her back. The energetic high school student pulled a batch of sprinkles from her pocket and used her geode to charge them up before hurling them at the center totem. Upon impact, the sprinkles exploded, breaking a hole in it.

Tsunami and Applejack ran to the damaged totem. Applejack bucked an enemy away as Tsunami went to work sabotaging the totem. Several guards attempted to move in but AJ easily dispatched them. However, more guards started joining in, wanting to get to Tsunami.

Pinkie fired some more sprinkles, forcing the guards to back away. They went from backing to running as Saddle Rager started heading back in their direction. Everything seemed to be going as planned and the enemies still hadn't managed to recover from the surprise.

At the second totem, Chrysalis was taking down guards, still disguised as one herself. Two enemies, becoming wise to her trick, tried to move in on her. However, she tackled one, quickly transforming into him and throwing off the other one. With both confused, she was able to take them down.

Finally, Tsunami managed to finish his work, completely dismantling the totems. He began gathering the others together as the guards went into full panic mode, having failed their mission. A few of them tried to continue the attack only to have their deepest terrors forced to the front of their minds by Nightmare Rarity.

As the guards ran away Tsunami quickly got everyone together.

"We need to follow them." He said. "We can find their hideout and end this."

Before he could take a step though, he was mysteriously knocked to the ground. The others stopped confused before, one by one, they too were knocked down.

"I'm afraid I can't let you follow them." Came a voice, seemingly from nowhere.

Everypony tried to defend themselves but with no sight of their opponent, they were easily outclassed. After a few moments, the attack stopped but it was too late to find any of the guards. Instead, Tsunami got them all together so they could regroup and plan their next act. As they disappeared, Inside Scout left her invisible state and scowled. The master was not going to be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Equestria ?

Inside Scout transported back into the castle in one of the many hallways. She wasn't looking forward to recounting the full events of the battle she'd witnessed. She hadn't been able to figure out how Tsunami and his band of do-gooders knew what world to go to but no doubt the Master would have a plan, however difficult the situation may have become.

However, before she could get to the throne room, Scout heard a noise coming from another room as she passed by. She stopped and a bit of a smile came to her face. It was the sound of sniffling and tears being held in. She leaned up against the door to listen.

"Pretty soon, sugarcube." She could hear Applejack saying. "Pretty soon we'll all be together again."

Scout couldn't resist the chance to rub salt into the wound she knew Applejack had. She let herself into the room and spoke with cruel enjoyment.

"Aww. Taking some time to have a heart to heart with your picture?"

Indeed, AJ was holding a picture of Granny Smith, Big Mac and Apple Bloom. Her eyes, still red with tears began to burn with anger.

"What would you know about it?" She sneered, practically spitting the words at Scout. "Who have you ever lost? All you care about sneaking around and hurting ponies."

Scout just smiled. "Attachments are a weakness. Maybe if you weren't so broken up about your family dying, you wouldn't spend so much time in here wailing like a filly."

Applejack was about ready to buck Scout through the wall but suddenly, they were joined in the room by the Master whose mere presence was enough to end any thoughts of a fight.

"We accomplish nothing by fighting amongst ourselves. Just remember when all this is done we will all get what we want."

Scout gave Applejack a smirk before leaving to wait in the throne room. The Master turned to follow before stopping. She turned back to AJ.

"Don't worry, when I form my new world, you will get your family back." She said, a bit of softness in her voice.

She walked out, leaving Applejack alone with her thoughts.

\- - -

Back in the pocket world another Applejack was deep in thought as well. The target of her thoughts, however, stood at the other end of the room, a sinister smile on her face. Even after the success of their previous battle, she still didn't want to let Chrysalis out of her sight.

After a moment, Applejack was joined by Pinkie who had a cake in her hands.

"It's time to turn that frown upside down." She said, presenting the cake happily. "It's cinnamon sugar apple cake."

Applejack sighed and said, "I appreciate it, Pinkie, but I'm not really feeling like cake right now."

With that, Pinkie started pulling out other random desserts, seemingly from nowhere, trying to find one that Applejack would like. AJ chuckled a little but there was an emptiness to it. Pinkie turned her head to Chrysalis for a moment before turning back.

"Why do you hate her so much?" She asked.

Applejack sighed. "In our world Chrysalis and the changelings rule. They feed on love ponies feel and leave them empty. We live in camps, spending everyday in fear that they'll find us. We have to stay in groups so they can't impersonate anypony and get into our midst.

"About a year ago my little sister, Apple Bloom went missing. I searched for weeks to find her. Some of the ponies from my camp told me to give up after a while. Usually when a pony went missing for that long, they didn't come back. I couldn't though. I couldn't just give up on her.

"Eventually, a few of us found a changeling prison camp. They were keeping ponies there to use as a food source whenever they needed love to snack on. We managed to take the camp down and save the prisoners. That's where I found Apple Bloom. But it was too late. She was like an empty shell, alive but drained practically dry.

"I got her home but we never really got her back. She just sits with the same blank expression on her face. I don't know if she'll ever come out of it."

Pinkie sat, her mouth agape, wishing there was a way to help her new friend. Then she noticed that Chrysalis had joined them.

"Ah yes." The queen said. "I remember that little filly. It took a long tine to drain all the love from her."

Suddenly, Applejack lunged at her, knocking the changeling to the floor. Pinkie managed to pull her off before she could do much damage as the others burst in.

"Enough!" Shouted Tsunami. "I know how you two feel about each other but we're not going to save anyone if all we're doing is fighting with each other! Now both of you go cool off!"

As the team led Applejack and Chrysalis out, keeping them separated, Twilight walked over to Tsunami who was rubbing his temples with his hooves.

Twilight placed her hoof on his shoulder. "I know you chose each of us for a reason but was Chrysalis really the best choice? My friend, Thorax is a changeling and much easier to get along with."

"I'm familiar with him." Tsunami replied. "He's a good guy but he's too nice for this. For all her faults, Chrysalis is a fighter. Don't worry. At the end of the day, she doesn't want her world destroyed either. She'll work with us even if it's to serve her own purposes."

Twilight watched him walk away and hoped he was right. All these different worlds were depending on them. They couldn't afford to let anything stop them from doing duty.


End file.
